User identification today relies on the ability of the user to provide a proof of identity. Schemes for identification and authentication rely on characteristics and attributes typically associated with an adult. For example, credit cards, phone numbers, state issued driver's license or the like may be used at merchants and other data points used to confirm the identity of the adult, in online transactions, or the like. However, minors (i.e., children under the age of majority) who may need to authenticate themselves when their parents and guardians are not around may not have the same adult type information to identify themselves. Existing solutions to authenticate the identity of a minor to others can include a note from a parent or a guardian, a school issued identification card (ID card) or a state issued ID card. However, these solutions are not effective. A note may be forged to change its credentials and/or forged to authorize the minor to do what may be outside the scope of authorization by the parent or guardian. Also, state or school ID cards are not standardized and in some cases these ID cards may not be provided at all to a minor. A way of authenticating a minor at physical locations when an adult is not present would be desirable.